Which Path Would You Choose!
by Tsurara-Oikawa Chan
Summary: Summary: Each character is described as well as their job classes. (Um well hello guys! Im new at this sorta thing so please bear with me xD Please point out of there is any mistakes and how to make my writing better. It would be very appreciated. Wow that was a short summary for the story lol, but anyway, enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1: Elsword

**The Boy With Flaming Red Hair: Three Swords In One  
**

_Once there was a boy, he had flaming red hair, he wore a red uniform with white shorts with a big belt around his waist, having shoes that looked like metal, and black socks. He also had red, black, and white gloves with yellow buttons on them.  
_

_He seems like any regular kid, but he was really a master swordsman. Taught from a loved one, he uses a big red sword that seemed bigger than him (just guessing xD). His name was "Elsword". He was on a journey to find his big sister and the El which was stolen by a bandit named Banthus, thus continues his journey fighting bad guys, getting scratches and such._

_Elsword, is an ambitious but hot headed young swordsman, trained by the leader of the Red Knights, his sister Elsa. Elsa left her little brother to lead a mission, never to return. Elsword now searches the land for two things; El, the precious gems that power his kingdom, and his missing sister._

_When he gets to Elder, he has three paths he could choose, one of the paths was Sword Knight. Elsword is a strong willed Knight, he never gives up, always trying to become stronger. If he improves his skills, he can create new ways of fighting with his sword like never before._

**Knight: Sword Knight Path**

**Speciality**

_The Sword Knight is an amped up swordsman (I did not know that! *sarcastic*). With experience comes expertise. This job has good combo technique and gains more MP than any other class. His melee attacks are powerful, strong enough to destroy armor and leave an enemy defenseless. He can also fight multiple targets at once. 1 on 1, though, he's almost unbeatable._

**Background**

_Elsword was always a strong willed Knight. He never gave up, always trying to become stronger. Improving his skills like never before, he began to create new ways of fighting with his sword. After being trained by the people of Elder, he became known as the **Sword Knight**. _

_Sword Knight quote: __**"This will hurt…alot!"**( It won't hurt alot for your information *sarcastic*)_

**Knight: Magic Knight Path  
**

_"Favorite class right here~! It leads to Rune Slayer, that awesome hairstyle and awesome features~" By Tsu-Chan_

_ Specialty _

_The Magic Knight is a swordsman with magical abilities (I thought that was obvious in my opinion. Anyone else? o.o). He has a flaming fist that throws fireballs to both distract and destroy. This gives the otherwise close quarter fighter a few ranged attacks that can be combined to make the hot headed Elsword an incendiary opponent. The Magic Knight is uniquely suited to control large mobs. _

_ Background _

_During his travels, Elsword found out that he was very vulnerable to magical type attacks. He decides to go to Echo for help, who told him the only way to cover up this weakness was to become a Magic Knight. Elsword decides to become one in order to cover up this weakness. He absorbed some magical powers through a ritual, and became a **Magic Knight**. Being able to use magic attacks now allows Elsword to become a more balanced character, specializing in both Melee and Ranged attacks. _

_Magic Knight quote: __**"Feel the Burn!"**( Yes i will feel the burn when im cooking eggs on a pan)  
_

**_Knight: Sheath Knight Path_**

_ Specialty _

_The **Sheath Knight** is able to materialize the legendary "Conwell" sword at will after harnessing its power, allowing him to attack with two swords at any time and inflict endless amounts of hits in an instant with his new combos not thought possible before._

_ Background _

_Already a veteran of many battles at a young age, Elsword still feels the need to become even stronger, and the need to create his own sword-fighting art. During his quests, he discovers an ancient hidden treasure, a scabbard named Conwell. _

_This scabbard was imbued by its creator with the power to summon a second great sword at will. With this power, Elsword could wield 2 massive swords at the same time and become a peerless warrior. Elsword makes a pact with the mystical scabbard and quickly begins to develop his own fighting style using the dual-wielding technique. _

_Elsword travels the land of Elrios with friends in search of the El, making a name for himself wherever he goes. People of the land soon begin to talk of the great swordsman who travels with the magic scabbard Conwell - the Sheath Knight. _

_Sheath Knight quote: __**"Slice and dice!"**(Yup let's slice some ham and go play a game with dice!)  
_

_Which path would (you) he choose?_

* * *

**Me: Finally! My first fanfiction! Wohooo! *celebrates*  
**

**Elgang: Congrats! *celebrates* Also, finally you made a story...**

**Me: Hey! Could you guys at least let me have a happy moment first?  
**

**Eve: No, no we can't...**

**Me: Thanks Eve -_-**

**Eve: You're welcome! :P**

**Elsword: What took you so long to make a fanfic anyway?  
**

**Me: Well im busy with school and i have a project i need to do...  
**

**Elsword: Ohhhhhhhh**

**Aisha: I hope you do well with your project Yin! ^^  
Me: Aw, thanks Aisha! For saying that you get a cookie! *gives cookie*  
**

**Aisha: No problem! ^^ Yay! I get a cookie! *eats it with joy***

**Rena: Why don't we get any cookies?**

**Chung: Yeah! Why don't we? q.q**

**Me: Well-**

**Ara: *walks in* Because you guys didn't wish her good luck on her project.**

**Me: Exact- Wait, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?**

**Ara: I just came from that door. See? *points to door***

**Me: Wow...**

**Ara: You really need to lock your doors...**

**Me: I do, and i have no idea why it's unlocked...**

**Ara: O_O**

**Me: O.o; Okay note to self: Check doors. Also sry for the whole thing to be almost all in bolded letters, I didn't realize that it was left on "Bold" xD**

**Raven: Rookie mistake~ :3**

**Me: Put a sock it it!**

**Raven: Okay, okay, jesus christ...**

**Me: Don't you dare mention Jesus in this!**

**Raven: WHAT DID I DO!?**

**Me: Never mind... -_- I may be updating this on the weekends but not on the weekdays though.**

**Ara: May i have a cookie by the way? *uses doggy eyes*  
**

**Me: You have to beat me first!**

_**Battle Commencing...1...2...3...START!**_

**Ara: Wait, WHA-**

***Connection Lost***

**Also, tell me which character you want me to do next guys so please R&R! ^^ Thank you for reading guys!**

**To Kat Neko983: I am sorry for taking your 200th viewer spot in "Eternal Soulmates". I really am T_T But I hope we can be friends! Also there is a surprise for you from xSnowflakesx once she is done with my one-shot! :3 -Yin  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Aisha

**The Purple Haired Mage: One Mage, Comes An Army**

_Ever wondered if there is any great mages in Elrios? Well there is one. Her hair is put into two pigtails, hair is purple and spiky. She wears a purple dress __(omg so much purple)__, the collar part of her is dress is white, and it has a pink necktie._

_She also has long sleeves with black gloves that go with the dress. The dress also has a big black belt, yellow rims, the belt even seems too big for her. How does she hold the belt? Magic of course. She wears white leggings with brown old-school shoes. Her wand is pink and purple, it has a peculiar shape, but hey, she uses the staff for her magic and melee attacks._

_This girl is flat-chested __(God I sound like a pervert)__, which she doesn't like, being compared to this big breasted girl in the future __(*cough* Rena *cough cough*). __What was the mage's name? Oh yeah she was called "Aisha". _

_Aisha is a mage who relies on her spell-casting abilities to inflict major damage to an opponent. She also has the abilities to attack multiple targets at once. All of the Mage's spells are elemental, meaning she can gain an advantage by tailoring her attacks to a monsters natural element. In hand to hand combat, she favors the staff._

_Did I mention she can use fireballs? Oh wait I didn't did I? Her fireballs cast burn onto each of her opponents. She can also levitate, being able to fly for a short amount of time in the air. In order for her to charge MP, she has to stand still __(Yup stand still and be vulnerable to any attacks, I see how it is -_-)__._

_Aisha was already a mage of the highest order at the tender age of 12 until a ring of sinister power absorbed her abilities. Intelligent and brash, she once again starts her journey to relearn all that she lost._

_Once she gets to Elder, she can pick from three paths. However, she can only pick one. Her first path is: Dark Magician._

**_Magician: Dark Magician Path  
_**

**_Background_**

_Since ancient times, magicians trained not only on the basics, but on their spiritual power too. In order to obtain greater power, they have to gain access to the power of "El". Magicians without strong spiritual strength and control will sink into the depths of the magic world and erode, that being said, a dark magician who needs even more power will require even more training. Even though they are able to gain more power, if their spiritual power cannot resist the influence of darkness, they will become a half-human, half-demon being. True practitioners of dark magic are rare, as most of the magicians are usually elder people. Even so, Aisha's body has a special essence that isolates such influence, along with her immature age, allows her to obtain dark magic, while avoiding the influence of demon world. However, Aisha's spiritual power is not stable, and if influenced by the path of darkness, she will become a creature scarier than any demon. So, in order for her to obtain great power she must bear the great risk of a Dark Magician._

_**Her Speciality**: The __Dark Magician__ is a mixed range magic user utilizing the power of darkness to deal high magic damage. With her refined intelligence and magic use, the Dark Magician is capable of enormous amounts of damage, allowing efficient elimination of her enemies. Devoting her life to the magic arts she has become more powerful and versatile than anyone expected. With highly strategic skills, she is a benefit to any party. _

_Dark Magician Quote: __**"You can't handle this!"** (At first I thought it was, __"You can't handle the truth!"__ xD)_

**_Magician: High Magician Path_**_(Honestly, this is my favorite class for Aisha xD)  
_

**_Background_**

_The High magician comes with more fire power and improved abilities. After communing with all of the elements that exist in this world, she has discovered a unified theory of natural magic. This makes her both extremely powerful and maybe a little wild. Her fireballs are no less than mini suns that can melt a monster's face off._

_**Her speciality:** The __High Magician__ gains more firepower, abilities, and an expanded mana pool. Able to freeze opponents with Blizzard Shower!, she can freely walk up to her frozen opponents and whack them with her stick without second thoughts. Not only able to freeze her opponents, she can burn her enemies to oblivion with Blaze Step!_

_She gains abilities that revolve around the four elements Ice, Fire, Wind and Lightning. Her skills all have very diverse Properties and statues causing effect such a burning and Allows her to wipe out a whole areas of enemies with her Blizzard shower or target individuals with Magic Missile or Chain Lightning at her combined with her high magical damage and long ranged fireball combos makes her the perfect class to have in a party, to watch your back. _

_High Magician Quote: __**"This might tickle…Or not!"** (Noooooo it will tickle us until we die of laughing too much)_

**_Magician: Battle Magician Path  
_**

**_Background_**

_A young mage who is skilled beyond her years, Aisha faces what is undoubtedly a magician's worst nightmare. She has come across a mysterious ring that absorbed most of her powers and quickly vanished into thin air. _

_On her wise mentor's bidding, Aisha goes on a quest to recover the power of the El and regain her magical skills in the process. Before she embarks on her journey, she receives a magical pendant from her mentor. As she slowly rebuilds her abilities, the pendant reacts to her magic, intensifying her power for short phases. _

_The pendant's force enables Aisha to utilize magic in its pure form, allowing her to send out piercing magical orbs and deal great physical and magical damage. She gains mastery of close-combat attacks, earning her the name Battle Magician. _

_**Her speciality**: The __Battle Magician__ is a melee specialist, excelling in close quarter combat. She has become proficient with her staff, performing more advanced combos over her other job class advancements. She is also able to send out magical piercing orbs. These orbs travel at slower speeds, dishing out multiple hits while simultaneously piercing their targets (their active length of time is the same as to a fireball; the slower speed equates to shorter effective range)._

_Battle Magician Quote: **"**_**This is pure magic to the highest level!" **(Sure, does it come with pain and sweat including magical sparkles? Thought so.)

_Now, which path would (you) she choose?!_

* * *

**Me: Ok another chapter finished! Yay! *sarcastic*  
**

**Elsword: Heh my chapter was better! *does a striking pose***

**Aisha: No mine is better! *slaps Elsword in the face***

**Elsword: No mine is! *hits Aisha back***

**Aisha: Mine is! How dare you hit a girl! **

**Elsword: You wanna fight tomboy!**

**Aisha: Tomboy?! Why you...**

_**Battle Comencing...1...2...3...START**_

_**Aisha uses slap against Elsword**_

_**It is ineffective, Elsword uses MEGA SLASH against Ai-**_

**Rena: WHAT THE *beep* is going on here!? *angry* YOU GUYS *enter swear words in here*  
**

**Aisha and Elsword:O.O; Nothing is going on here Okaa-san! (reference to her being a motherly figure in the group)* both whispers* she's s-s-sc-ary  
**

**Rena: Good! ^ ^**

**Me: Okay then...Um where were we again? RENA NO SWEARING AT KIDS, AISHA AND ELSWORD DON"T FIGHT IN MY HOUSE!  
**

**Rena, Elsword and Aisha: O-o-okay...*scared and shocked***

**Chung: I think you were saying that you finished another chapter.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Another chapter completed! I might as well do Rena next anyway.**

**Eve: Did you really have to mention Aisha was flat chested in this?**

**Aisha: And that my breast are flat being compared to a certain someone... *glares at Rena***

**Me: Well people say those things about you guys so why not?**

**Elsword: Aisha is flat chested any- *gets kicked in the you-know-what area by Aisha***

**Aisha: That's was you get Elbaka! Hmph!**

**Me: Heh...**

**Elsword: *screaming in pain* w-why that area... *faints***

**Ara: Weren't me and Yin in a battle against each other?**

**Raven: Yeah, who won anyway?**

**Me: I won, but i ended up giving her a cookie during the battle...**

**Ara: It was delicious! ^ ^**

**Me: I don't feel like explaining it so Ara lost and I won.**

**Raven: Wow, none of us got any cookies except Ara and Aisha...**

**Me: Fine, here you go guys. *gives everyone a cookie***

**Elgang: WOHOO! COOKIE! *eats the cookies with joy***

**Me: Oh yeah the cookies are chocolate chip type by the way.**

**Eve: How is your project going? **

**Me: It's going pretty well but for a performance my partner and I are being eggrolls (If you guys are asian then you know what I mean xD)**

**Eve: Oh, but why eggrolls?**

**Me: Well my class had to be some object, person, or food. My friend ended up making me and herself eggrolls...**

**Eve: Ohhhhhhhh**

**Me: The good thing is that we will be bringing real eggrolls instead of paper made ones...**

**Elgang: May we have some? *uses puppy eyes***

**Me: Ehhhhhhhh um *sweat drops* Until next time, ja-ne!**

**Elgang: Wait we want eggrolls! *goes on a rampage***

**Me: HEY THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU CAN'T GO ON A RAMPAGE IN HERE! EVE PUT THE FRIDGE DOWN! Wait, the fridge...how is she carrying that thi- *fridge gets thrown at me***

***Connection lost***

**Note: I fixed the mistake in chapter one i think xD Please R&R guys and thank you for reading! ^^ Also now I'm feeling numb and I need to fix my fridge now because of a certain someone... *glares at Eve*  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Rena

**The Green-Haired Elf: One Shot, Comes Three Choices**

_Once upon a time, there was this child who asked if there was such a thing called "Elves" that existed. Well kid, I got something to tell you, Elves do exist. How do "I" know? There is an Elf named "Rena", who lives in the human world. Kid, I suggest you go to the library and search that up or go knock yourself out by playing Elsword Online._

_Anyway, back to the story: Rena is an Elf who wears a green, black, and blue shirt, with a white a blue skirt (ooooh I think I've made something rhyme!~). She wears long white boots that helps her kick butt (I suppose, especially with that WS class she has, dang girl!~), and black gloves with white cuffs._

_Rena is a marksman with ranged weapons but can call on the elements to fuel her magic attacks as well. When cornered though, she has no problem striking enemies with her awesome kicks. She also has the ability to seemingly fly through the air with her double jump._

_She has these "special features" that help her with her fighting skills (nooooo it's not her, you-know what area that always gets the boys…..*cough* staring *cough cough*). She can double jump, and what's the best thing is, she doesn't even use real arrows! (:O! (-_-) ) These arrows cost MP which are pretty much, well, magical._

_Now with her background: Rena is an elf living in the mortal world. Her place in this world is jeopardized by the weakening of El, the power gems that energize everything including the connection to her home world. If this power fades the ties that bind the two planes will vanish as will Rena herself. She uses her abilities as a Ranger to protect the El and her friends._

_Once she gets to Elder, she can choose from three paths, but she can only choose one.** (Im aware that these paths are called Rebellious, Neutral, and Transformation, I just don't feel like putting it in this. Correct me if im wrong with the path names though.)**_

_**Ranger: Sniping Ranger Path**  
_

_Background:__ As an archer, one must always be careful when shooting their arrows. During her travels, Rena decided to improve her archery skills, so she asked Lenphad to make her a new bow so that she is able to use new attacks. Training her speed and accuracy gave her the title, __Sniping Ranger__._

_Now with your regularly scheduled** speciality**: The Sniping Ranger's specialty is her long bow. Her aim, even from a great distance, always rings true. Her superhuman speed and a little magic thrown in for good measure gives her the ability to fill the sky with arrows, skewering anything caught in the flurry. While great in a party, she can still handle most situations all by herself._

_Sniping Ranger Quote: _**_"You have been warned!" _**_(What? To not throw waffles at you? Okay, no waffles for you then….)_

_**Ranger: Combat Ranger Path**  
_

_(Yes kick some *insert cuss word here* girl!)_

_**Background~**: As Rena was traveling, she decides to improve her martial arts skills so that she can defeat anyone who stood in her way. Training her kicks allowed her to become a __Combat Ranger__!_

_Her **speciality:** (Let me guess, kicks?) The Combat Ranger loves to kick butt.( Haha, wait what!?) While she still uses her bow, she prefers to move in close and use her awesome melee attacks. Her powerful legs allow her to launch enemies into the air so that she can attack them with a barrage of combos while they're most vulnerable._

_Combat Ranger Quote: _**"_Elders, Guide me!" _**_(Okay sure, just go to that retirement home there and im sure you will find some elders there. Or, you could guide an elder down the street. Yeah yeah? Sounds good right?)_

_**Ranger: Trapping Ranger Path**  
_

_(Oooooh, that seems new! Let me guess, she traps rangers huh? Now who's going to watch the forests at night!?)_

_**Background:** Rena, a talented archer, has taken on the road to help recover the missing El and preserve the link between this world of mortals and her first home, the elven realm. On the road, Rena comes into contact with an organization called the Night Savers, a mysterious order of elves. They are trained assassins and secret agents who run covert operations to defend the land. _

_The Night Savers' stealth work draws Rena's interest, and it leads her to the hallowed tree Eldrasil, the patron of this secret order. Eldrasil bestows upon her a mythical blade named Erendil and the power to command magic winds. To complete Rena's transformation into a stealth warrior, Eldrasil delivers one final gift: the ability to use the forces of nature to set fatal traps for her enemies. _

_Fearsome Rena can call on any of her countless combat abilities to annihilate her targets once they fall for her traps. As she moves up to become a Trapping Ranger, she proves to be an impressive member of the El Search Party and a formidable adversary to those who dare cross her path. _

_**Speciality**: The Trapping Ranger is a unique archer that comes along with The Blade of Erendil. She also has a variety of traps made out of Eldrasil Branches that can be used (Aw what!? Now she has traps now? That's going to screw PvP up now….). She can even call forth huge gusts of wind to inflict magical damage._

_Trapping Ranger Quote (Ooooh I hope it's a good one! She seems all mighty and stuff now since she can use a sword!): __"Trapping is my speciality!"__(…W-Who didn't know that? It's in your name...)  
_

_(That quote is not good enough for me, let's use sarcasm! Nooooo trapping is not your speciality, catching is :P)_

_Now, which path would she (you) choose!?_

* * *

_**Now with your regularly scheduled conversation~:**_

**Me: Sorry for the long wait for this update, school made me busy again T_T  
**

**Elsword: So what? School can't bring our hopes down!**

**Elgang: YEAH!**

**Me: Whoa you guys have a lot of energy today huh? O_o**

**Rena: Im happy that you made my chapter today ^ ^**

**Me: Oh really? Did you like the sarcastic remarks I made in there?**

**Rena: Well...**

**Me: Im asking you a question, did you or did you not!?**

**Rena: NO! NO I DIDN'T LIKE THEM IN IT!**

**Me: There you go, and even if you didn't like them, im still keeping it in there :P**

**Rena: Q.Q**

**Aisha: Okay...how was school?**

**Me: It was okay, until Spanish Class but whatever. Im over it now.**

**Raven: Do you have a thing aganist Spanish people or something!?**

**Me: What!? No! How could you sa- *hears spanish people outside of the window* O_O!**

**Eve: What the heck was that?**

**Me: THE SPANISH PEOPLE ARE COMING! THE SPANISH PEOPLE ARE COMING! (Note: I really don't have a thing against spanish people, I think they are awesome! This is just for humor purposes)**

**Ara: WHAT!?**

**Chung: That's it im out, peace out suckers! *jumps out of the window and gets mauled by the spanish people* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Everyone except Chung: O.O**

**Ara: I thought we asians were supposed to stick together, guess not...SEE YA SUCKERS *tries to jump out of the window***

**Me: Nuh-uh, you are not going out there. See what happened to Chung out there!? *points to Chung still getting mauled out there***

**Raven: Nah, he's fine~**

**Elsword: How could you say that? I mean look at him! He's all, oh my god...**

**Me: What happened? *looks outside the window and sees Spanish people trying to ram through my house door* O_O;;;;;;;;;;**

**Aisha: *gulps* M-maybe w-we should not h-have m-made t-them mad...**

**Eve: You think!?**

**Me: Hahaha, um calm down everyone im sure we will be just fi- *gets hit by a fridge thrown by the spanish people***

**Elgang except Chung: YINNNNNNN!**

**Eve: HEY WAIT! THAT'S MY JOB TO THROW A FRIDGE AT YIN!**

**Elgang: WHAT!?**

**Eve: Haha, nothing...**

***hears Spanish people swearing in spanish***

**Chung outside on the floor beaten into a pulp: W-w-w-we-ell, j-j-j-ja-neee!... OH MY *insert cuss word here* GOD! NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Spanish people run over Chung and ram through door into Yin's house***

**Elgang: WE ARE DOOOOOOOOO-**

***Connection Lost***

***Update* I fixed the bolded words for you guys, sorry about that xD Anyway, next is...Raven! Thank you for reading and plz R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Raven

**The Black-Haired Male: A Tragic Past, With Three New Choices To Come**

_There was man, who was happy with his comrades in the Kingdom Of Velder. He thought that he was doing a great thing for his kingdom, but suddenly, it changed one day. He was a mercenary, who excels at melee combat. One day, his comrades was killed by someone named Alex. His fiancée was also killed during the time. A mercenary with a tragic past, will he be able to go on?_

_After the kingdom's fall, he suddenly woke up with a nasod arm and was in a nasod capsule. He has raven-black hair, black buckles on his chest, scars, yellow eyes, and a nasod arm. He also wore black pants with a brown belt, a black glove with a long sleeve, and a black long sword. What was his name you ask? His name was-_

"_Hey man! I heard this guy called Raven came out in Elsword today!" "Really!? Let's go and check it out!" "Oi! I was in the middle of telling a story guys…. " "Huh? Really? Never noticed…" "Me either…" "Ah what the fluff guys, get out of my room so I can continue my story in peace…" "Fine, we are going to try Raven out! Hahahahaha!" "Um, guys? You do know he came out in NA already right?" " "Yeah we did, wait, what!?""You guys are so late with this….you know what, just get out of here…""Meh, fine, we will leave."_

_Ahem, sorry for the interruption, some friends came over, and yeah…let's leave it at that. "Yin! There's no milk in the fridge!" "Why are you guys still here!?" "That's for us to know and for you to not know." "Huh?" "Never mind, I will get myself some milk then…" "Whatever, do what you want so I can get on with my story…." "Ok, ooooooh! Is that some naughty manga under your bed?~" "Huh? Kyaaaaaaaaa! Don't look there! ^/^;;;;;" "Hehe, too late…" "That's it, get the fluff out of my house! *kicks their buttocks out the window*" "AHHHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" "For your information, this is not Pokemon, nor are you guys Team Rocket….Also, this the first time I ever kicked you guys out of the window O_O;"_

_**Now, the story will continue~**_

_**Speciality:**_

_Raven excels in close combat as he uses his Nasod arm to strike down enemies with a single blow to those who dare get near him. He also uses his sword to slice up anything in his path in order to build up all sorts of combos to tear down the enemy._

_**Special Ability: Anger Of Raven**_

_This is a system only known to Ravens. It allows him to deal heavy damage in a short time, or defend himself. After you learn to use it, it becomes indispensable to Raven's gameplay itself._

_While playing as Raven, once you go into Awakening Mode, a Nasod core will appear behind Raven. This Nasod gives Raven two new abilities, as well as acting as a cool looking accessory to him while Raven is in awakening._

_The Nasod core is called out when Raven awakens. The core itself has two modes, Attack and Defend. The more Raven attacks in awakening, the more the Nasod core grows, and its effectiveness grows. The Nasod however, grows at a slower rate when Raven is hit. _

_If Raven uses an Active, like Weapon Breaker or Cut Tendon, or a Special Active, like Shockwave, the core will shape itself into a dark dagger, and pierces the enemy at a rapid speed. The Nasod core's attack power depends on its size and skill used, and will also ignore the enemy's defense. The core will not launch itself towards the opponents if Raven's Active / Special Active defeats the opponent first._

_**Background:**_

_Raven is a fellow commoner from the Kingdom of Velder who rejected the idea of nobles and aristocrats. However, he was still proud of his kingdom, and thus worked hard to become the Captain of the Crow Mercenary Knights. Being a commoner in such a high-ranking position, he caused jealousy among the nobles( That's right they are jealous of you because you are so sexy in your job pa- WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING!?). It was just a matter of time before he was framed and sentenced to prison. His friends, comrades, and fiancée rescued him and hid within the forest in the outskirts of Velder. _

_It did not take long before they were all surrounded by Velder soldiers and slaughtered one by one(*sobs* S-such a s-sad s-story, somebody give me a tissue! QwQ). Everything that Raven cared for and loved was stripped away from him, right before his very eyes. He stared at all the dead bodies around him as he slowly took what would have been his last few breaths. Just then, a Nasod figure appeared before him offered Raven a contract, for rebirth and power, he would conquer Velder and have revenge on the ones who caused his suffering, Raven agreed, then blacked out. _

_Raven awoke in a Nasod capsule, with devices attached to various parts of his body. Reborn with a prototype Nasod claw, he becomes the leader of the Velder Rebellion and blindly fights to destroy the kingdom he once protected. That is until he met a crew of young, ambitious heroes who reminded him of his duty to protect the people he once loved. In atonement for his sins, he decides to join Elsword and his friends on a new life adventure of finding the missing El._

_Once he gets to Elder, he can choose from three paths, but he can only choose one. One of those paths, is Sword Taker. (Let me guess, he takes swords? Oh noooo, he takes swords! What will ever do without them!? Dude, we don't use swords anymore, we use technology :3 Don't mean to be offensive though _)_

**_Taker: Sword Taker Path_**

_**Background:** Raven's new Nasod arm is powerful. Too powerful (Okay, I get the point….), in fact, such that he has chosen not to rely on it(Wait, what!?). He is afraid that using it might overpower his consciousness and cause another threat towards the Kingdom of Velder(Well, he has a point there). Unleashing the pent-up rage within him from the past will only lead to destruction. His willpower to resist the usage of his Nasod arm has caused him to revert to his old swordsmanship from when he was a soldier for the Velder Kingdom, thus being dubbed "Sword Taker"(Dubbed? Like in animes and stuff!?)._

**_Speciality:_** _The Sword Taker relies mainly on his sword to deliver flurries and slashes at extreme speeds that even Elsword cannot match( You are a Sword Taker, now bow down to my fluffly slashes! *hits you softly with my sword*. )The Sword Taker can creep right behind his enemies and slash them to death if they are not too careful (Oh god, a creep!? No wonder people call you a pedobear sometimes, depending on the situation of course)._

_Sword Taker Quote: __**"Weaklings! You're too slow!"**__ (Oi! It's not like I am a twenty four year-old guy who still uses swords! Sheesh, you gotta lay off video games for awhile…)_

_**Taker: Over Taker Path  
**_

_ (Favorite class that leads to RF, yush, second is ST which leads to BM)  
_

_(Oh yes! Come here you sexy RF- I mean hahahaha! His next class, is just, really, well, I am not going to explain it because I'll squeal from the sight/talk of him.)_

_**Background **_

_With every fight, Raven's Nasod Arm reaches new limits to its powers(Dem nasod spikes. Rawr ._.). He trains his body to the limit to retain his sanity and focuses on pure brute attacks from his Nasod arm. Yet Raven realizes his body has reached the limit, and soon he would lose himself to insanity. The Nasod Arm was amplifying his rage and causing him to lose control. Because of this, he requested the aid of the Ponggo's mechanic and had him attach a "Rage Preventer" to his Nasod arm to help him channel his rage into controlled power(Well, his little Rage Preventer is not going to stop him so easily…watch when he becomes a RF, that thing will go into the heavens soon~). However, Raven knew this could not last forever; and the one day he could potentially lose control of himself. But by overtaking the Nasod Arm's power for the time being, he was dubbed "Over Taker"(Still, Over Taker? He Over takers or something? I don't understand QwQ)._

_**Speciality **_

_Unlike his counterpart, the Sword Taker, Over Taker uses brute force and straight-up attacks to make his opponent suffer( YUSH! Mwhahahah- *coughs* Ahem, he makes his opponents suffer, check.)_

_Over Taker Quote: __**"Don't waste my time…"**__ (Oh god, someone's not a happy camper huh? Want a cookie?)_

_**Taker: Weapon Taker Path  
**_

_(He takes weapons now? How scary~ I wonder what he does in this certain job path)._

_**Background:**_

_On the road with the El Search Party, Raven finds another reason to fight. He keeps going to honor his comrades, the Crow Mercenaries. He makes adjustments to his Nasod arm and succeeds in giving it the ability to deal explosive hits (*spits milk that I was drinking out* WHAT!? YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU CAN SHOOT FLAMES NOW!? Trying to copy Magic Knight with his flame powers?). The more he uses it, the more powerful it becomes, and when the Nasod arm overheats, Raven unleashes a display of massive firepower(Uh-huh, I am listening. *drinks milk like nothing ever happened*). _

_Yet Raven poses a grave danger to himself, the longer he keeps using this modified, built-in weapon. The Weapon Taker walks the thin line between becoming a formidable fighting machine and causing his own inadvertent destruction._

_**Speciality **_

_As a weapon, the Nasod Arm requires a strong foundation of intellect, but since Raven was once a mercenary, his body became more combat-oriented instead after much of his experiences. Still, a few hysterical aspects (of the Nasod Arm) have bound to his basic skills allowing Raven to deal more damage at the risk of damaging it; Raven is now able to execute complex attacks by integrating medium-range flame attacks from his Nasod Arm with his combat proficiency. _

_Flames or fire bullets that are launched from the Nasod Arm explode on target, and for that reason, Raven's Nasod Arm can overheat. However, this overheating system can be exploited as a strategic attack to deal enormous amounts of damage by making use of the increased heat generated by the arm. Raven's Nasod Arm, when beyond overheated, can now withstand the high temperature and is able to continuously attack. The most opportune time for the __**Weapon Taker**__ to attack is when he has plenty of stamina, but he needs to be well prepared first. (Dem flames ._.)_

_Weapon Taker Quote: __**"I will remain the Raven that I was to begin with. **_

_**As long as I am alive, the Crow Mercenaries will never die out; I am back and I will show you the Crow Mercenaries restored to its former glory. **_

_**For them... I will once again don the uniform of the Crow Mercenaries..." **_

_(You got a long quote there buddy, so, the Crow Mercenaries huh? Let me ask you a question, why crows? ^_^?)_

_Now, which path would (you) he choose?  
_

_(Let me ask you guys a question, what are your favorite job paths for the characters? I'm just curious xD)_

_(Line break :3)_

* * *

**Me: *mumbles to self* I fail as a writer...I fail as a writer...I fail as a writer *repeats*  
**

** Raven: Hey, you okay there?**

** Rena: I don't think she is...**

** Elsword: We gotta do something!**

** Chung: Like what? Shoot her out of my cannon? Nice choice. Goodbye Y-**

** Aisha: *covers Chung's mouth* What are you saying? If we shoot her out of a cannon she will surely kill us, or make someone else do the job for her. QwQ**

** Eve: I detect she is sad and depressed right now. I suggest we do something special for her.**

** Ara: Something special? Oooooh I know! Let's do a surprise party for her!**

** Raven: A surprise party? Why?**

** Ara: Well, her birthday is like in two months, so lets say this is an early present for her! Only because she ACTUALLY doesn't torture us in her stories. (Hehe, you never know *takes out chainsaw*)  
**

** Elsword: Ara, you do know that you are being hated in IS: DBAG right?**

** Ara: Yea- wait, WHAT!?**

** Rena: Heh, I thought you knew.**

** Ara: Wait why am "I" being hated?**

** Aisha: You should read the story yourself, it's a great story by the way.**

** Eve: I agree, even though I have been kidnapped in that story.**

** Raven: Hold on, you were kidnapped?**

** Aisha: Oh great, re-read the story Raven.**

** Elsword: You know, I always had a thing for you Aisha.**

** Aisha: *turns to Elsword* Wait, WHAT!? *blushes like crazy***

** Elsword: *wearing IS's clothing* You know you want me~**

** Aisha: O/O *DW's clothing* (reference to IS: DBAG, if you guys haven't read it, you really should. It's an awesome story :D)**

** Ara: Errr, um, guys? Surprise party? Hellooooo~?**

** Rena: I guess we should do the surprise party next chapter xD**

** Ara: *pouts* Fine, still, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HATED IN IS: DBAG (Funny how that says IS, then "DBAG")**

** Me: I fail as a writer, I fail as a writer, I fail as a writer... TwT**

** Eve: You should stop worrying Yin, even though you haven't updated like in weeks...**

** Me: *cries* WAHHHHH! YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING AT ALL! AND I RARELY CRY LIKE THIS! QwQ *runs away crying***

** Elgang: YIN! WE ARE SOWWIEE! *chases after Yin***

** Note: Hope you guys had a nice day! (=^_^=) Next is...Chung! Or should I do Eve? Not sure xD Please R&R my fellow writers! I hope your stories become successful! Until the next chapter, bai bai! :3 Also, I hope we all can be great friends! In some sorta way...  
**

**Random Note: Have you guys noticed my pen name is so fun to say? Some thing like this - Neko-neko-Yin-Chan! Neko-neko-Yin-Chan! *repeats* God, I am waiting for Little Busters to make their other season. It's an anime if you guys have never heard of it. I think it's made from the same company that made Clannad ^_^;. *shrugs* Look it up if you like too! :P **


	5. Chapter 5: Eve

**The White-Haired Nasod: For The Resurrection Of The Nasod Kingdom, Comes Three Choices**

_Once there was a white-haired girl, or should I say, "Nasod". She looked normal at first, but take a closer look at her: Yellow eyes with no pupils what-so-ever, a huge blue orb on her forehead, pale skin, robot-like actions, powerful slaps (you got that right), blue marks on her face, and black and white things that are supposed to act like her "ears"_

_She wears black and white clothing, a coat-like shirt (I can't really describe it, but I tried my best guys. Honest.) that's black, white, yellow, and pink. Long white sleeves, with one pink ring at the end of both sleeves. Shorts that are black and pink, gloves white, yellow, and black. Long white boots (I shall call them boots!) that are match her outfits colors._

"_What is your name?" A red-haired boy asked as he reached for the nasod's hand. "My name is…Eve" Then she slapped him as you guys may know already._

_**Speciality**_

_Eve may not look tough like the others, but she uses her powers of machinery to take down enemy forces for her. Since Eve is the Queen of Nasod, she can summon nasods from her kingdom to aid her in her battle whenever she wishes._

_**Special Ability**_

_Eve is able to "fly" around and shoot Electronic Balls. When she flies, she has these two Nasod Drones who help her in battle. Eve puts one foot on both drones, and then they help her fly up._

_**Background**_

_Eve, an upper-class Nasod, was once called 'The Little Queen of Nasods' when Humans and Nasod coexisted in Ancient Elrios. The times were peaceful and they worked side by side with their creators. However, the reign of prosperity was fleeting, as the power of El began to weaken. Nasod civilization declined without its power source. They sought help from the Humans, but they were denied help, and the war of Nasod and Humans began. Years passed with the Humans winning the ancient war but at the same time diminishing the El's power. Only a few ancient Nasods survived the war and made it back into their preservation capsules. _

_For thousands of years, Eve was preserved in her capsule unit to avoid the catastrophe until an El fragment flew into it. Eve woke up to only find out that she was stranded alone in this new present time. She gathered her remaining energy and ancient knowledge to revive King Nasod and the Nasod race. After all, a queen cannot be without a king and Eve understood that best. _

_Years passed and King Nasod was on a mission to continue the ancient war with the humans. He and his followers had become corrupted and no longer acknowledged Eve. In the midst of the war, a young red-haired boy and his friends destroyed the last remains of Eve's race and ended King Nasod's life. Once again, Eve is left stranded and alone in this present time as though her efforts were meaningless. Not all hope is lost! Eve decides to regain the power of El and hopes to revive her race once again. She decides to follow the red-haired boy and his friends to find the El Shards and revive her race. It was, after all, the first time a boy said he wanted to be her friend. _

_Once Eve gets to Elder (And when she's a level 15), she can pick from three paths. However, she can only choose, __**one.**_

_**Another Code: Code Exotic Path**__**  
**_

_**Specialty**_

_With Code Exotic, Eve becomes adept with various forms of Nasod weaponry. With weapons ranging from a rocket launcher to an explosive whip, her true power lies within her proficiency with Nasod spearing techniques. With her restricted Queen's Throne (Yeah! Whoop that *beep* right! Excuse my French), Eve gains exceptional mobility and increased melee capability, while maintaining her sanity. The warrior Queen obtains a multitude of situational skills as well as enhanced party buffs._

_**Background **_

_Eve continues to follow the red-haired boy, but it soon becomes a challenge. The enemies only get tougher the further she travels and she has nearly reached her limit. Eve is no combat unit and her controlled battle units, Moby and Reby, are nearing the threshold as well. A hidden code that is yet to be activated lies deep within the structure of her programming. The code 'Exotic' was used to initiate a destructive battle type unit during the ancient war. However, the war was short-lived and it was left incomplete. The risk of activating the code is high as the outcome is unknown. One day, Eve becomes desperate for power and activates the code. The queen of destruction arises.  
(Fear me peasant! –Eve)_

_Code Exotic's Quote: __**"What an eye sore"**__ (Excuse me? Do I look like an eye sore to you? Guys, I think she is trying to make fun of humans. QwQ)_

_**Another Code: Code Architecture Path  
**_

_**Specialty **_

_Embodying Code Architecture, Eve is able to summon Oberon to aid her in battle. Oberon is Nasod robot built by Eve, designed to use its dual swords to attack under her command. Code Architecture boasts a range of special active skills dealing heavy physical damage, and active skills focusing on magical damage._

_**Background **_

_Eve continues to follow the red-haired boy, but it soon becomes a challenge. The farther she traveled, the tougher the enemies get, and she nearly reached her limit. Eve was not built for battle, and her controlled battle units, Moby and Remy, have their limits, too. She decides to tap into her knowledge base and builds a guardian unit to help her. Oberon, the Guardian of Nasods, will assist his queen as she continues her journey as Code Architecture. (Why is CA information so short? O.o)_

_Code Architecture's Quote: __**"System check…all green"**__ (ERROR! ERROR! Someone just spilled coffee over your "digital" computer! Warning, warning….)_

_**Another Code: Code Electra Path  
**_

_**Specialty **_

_The "Electra Code" embodies the power of the El, harnessed and translated by Eve into a useable code. In turn, Eve transcribes the code into a functional Nasod device: the El energy reactor. The power of the El is easily manipulated by Eve, expressed with high-powered electron beams. Beautifully lethal, Eve can unleash various forms of El-force generated by the El energy reactor as she pleases._

_**Background**_

_The Nasod Queen Eve may be small in stature, but one must not see this as a limitation to her capabilities. Upon searching within her configuration and using up all her strength to power the Nasod Core, she discovers the Electra code, which utilizes the power of El conveyed in the form of electron beams and spheres. Eve is able to deal these lethal attacks with ease, displaying abilities that only a true Nasod Queen is worthy to possess. _

_Becoming the embodiment of Code Electra, Eve is filled with hope that the revival of the Nasod race in its former glory will soon be realized. _

_Code Electra's Quote: **"The Electra Code…I've finally found it"** (Congratulations! Is all I got to say about this….)_

_Now, which path would (you) she choose?_

* * *

**Me: FINALLY! I am done with this chapter! :D  
**

**Eve: HOW DARE YOU TAKE FOREVER TO POST MY CHAPTER UP! DIE PEASANT! *starts chasing me***

**Me: D: *starts running* I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! I NEVER KILLED YOU DID I?!**

**Eve: *stops chasing me* True. *sits down on Moby and drinks tea from yours truly, Oberon***

**Raven: Heh...**

**Rena: Well, at least there was no explosions yet!**

**Aisha: Yeah, which is really weird since Tsu-chan always made us do something chaotic at the end...**

**Me: You are actually using my new pen-name, *starts tearing up* t-thank y-you s-so much! *starts hugging Aisha***

**Aisha: D': *gets hugged to death***

**Elsword: HANDS OFF MY, er, GIRL! *tries to pry me off***

**Aisha: *blushes* H-help...m-me... *still getting hugged to death***

**Rena: No explosions, but we get THIS! *points to me and Aisha***

**Chung: The good thing is, I am not getting mauled by Spanish people like last time! :'D**

**Raven: No offense to Spanish people, this is only for humor purposes. Thank you for understanding.**

**Ara: Why are you talking like that? o.o**

**Raven: 'Cuz I can and I want to!**

**Ara: -.-;**

**Aisha: H-hello?! H-help m-me h-here!**

**Eve: Sorry I did not hear a "Please help me Queen Eve!", so NO.**

**Chung: Oh well, I follow Eve... *mumbles* And since she is my future s-soulmate...**

**Eve: What? Did you say something Chung? *stares at him with a puzzled look***

**Chung: *blushes* N-n-nothing! *turns and looks away*  
**

**Eve: ?**

**Rena: Awwwwwww! *takes pictures of Chung being embarrassed***

**Raven: *helps Rena also***

**Me: *still hugging Aisha***

**Aisha: *being hugged to death***

**Elsword: *raging in his mind while trying to pry me off***

**Chung: *trying to run away from Rena and Raven***

**Ara: *Does nothing but eat popcorn while watching everyone else***

**Elsword: GET OFF HER WOMAN! *still trying to pry me off***

**Me: *smirks, hugs Aisha tighter***

**Aisha: X_X**

**Ara: *ding sound comes when Ara gets an idea* Hehehe, I know what we should do! GROUP HUG!**

**Everyone: *group hugs***

**Aisha: NUUUUUUUUUU! *dies* x.x**

**Ara: Hold on, weren't we supposed to do a surprise party for Tsu-chan?!**

**Rena: Afraid not, next chapter ok? ^_^**

**Ara: B-BUT YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME! QwQ**

**Me: Wait, w-what? o.o?**

**Ara: N-nothing! Hahahahaha... **

**Note: I am sorry for not updating for awhile, I am enjoying my vacation for now. New pen-name, new things to come! Anyway, next up is...Chung! I might do everyone's 2nd job's info too! Also, you guys want to hug Aisha too? Come on, I know you want to! Let's hug her to death! Hehehehe~ I didn't do as many sarcastic remarks in the story as I usually do (You know, the one's near the quotes and stuff?), I am tired so yeah. My sister sorta cracked the upper left corner of the computer, so it was hard for me to even make this chapter x.x  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Chung

**The Creamy Blonde-Haired Boy: In Three Paths, Could Change His Fate and His Father's….**

_He seems like a regular boy (Or should I say girl? :P The truth is, I thought he looked like a boy when first saw him, and then people started telling me, "Chung's a girl!". Soon after I proved them wrong xD), but there's so many things about him that are not-so-normal. (Yes, such as that he carries a freaking HUGE CANNON! He carries it with him all the time, but I am surprised that no one asks, "Are you sure you are okay little boy? Is that cannon to heavy for you?" I mean come on people, it's a huge cannon, you can't miss it!)_

_He carries a large white, black, and blue cannon, that seems to big and heavy for him. He wears the armor his father gave him, the "Freiturnier". The armor is consisted of mostly white, while it does have some black, blue, and yellow in it. It has a big blue tie, buckles, and belts. This armor seems heavy for a little boy like him, oh wait, he's 13 O_O. Ahem, but he shows us that he carry his cannon and wear his armor like it weighs, __**nothing.**_

**Specialty **

_Chung has the strength and power to easily wield a Cannon skillfully as it were a feather. If his enemy is too far from him, Chung also has a unique trait to him different from others, as he uses "ammo" which can be fired from his Cannon after reloading. _

_**Special Ability: Freiturnier**_

_Chung is the only character in the game with a ammo system. He can also "transform" into a special armor in awakening mode which gives him infinite ammo._

_**Background **_

_Members of the Seiker family are known protectors of Hamel City, the capital of Senace Kingdom. It is to this name that Chung was born. Widely known as Prince Seiker, Chung was trained for combat from his early years. When Senace Kingdom came under attack, his father devoted himself to defending it. Unfortunately, the demon possessed him, causing him to lose all control of his own body, and the noble fighter unwittingly came to lead the enemies to attack Hamel. The Prince tried to hold his father to try and stop him, but got seriously wounded by him.  
With the help of Elsword and his friends, Chung escapes the battlefield and is on the way to recovering from his wounds. Meanwhile, most parts of Senace are now occupied by the demons. He then decides to leave Hamel to the Red Knights and go with Elsword to train and become stronger than ever. He swears to himself that he will not use the Seiker name and will call himself Chung until he returns to save Hamel and take the Water El back from the demons. _

_Once he gets to Elder Village (Also when he's a lvl 15), he gets to pick from three paths. However, he can only choose, __**one.**__ (*Please enter dramatic music here*)_

_**Guardian: Fury Guardian Path  
**_

_(Whoa whoa, stop right here. Since this is his first path, this is his intended path?! Oh boy, the creators really want him to look like a girl in the future…. "N-no o-offense t-taken…t-then…." *starts tearing up and runs away* -By Chung "WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY! COME BACK HERE! *starts chasing him and sings-* L-LET ME L-LOVE Y-YOU!" –By Tsurara-Chan __- reference to Negima?! Anime where they do those quotes)_

_**Specialty**_

_The Fury Guardian specializes in close-combat (Oh! I didn't know that! :O! (-.-) He wields a freaking cannon for god sake I should know that already if he takes this path!) dealing substantial damage to it's enemies (While looking like a girl at the same time.). Not only that, but the Fury Guardian can also be helpful in a party since it can impair or disable all monsters within it's range, leaving them wide open for attacks._

_**Background**_

_While on the journey that tested mental and physical fortitude, Chung becomes increasingly awakened as Hamel's Guardian. He later awakens the powers of the Freiturnier and the Destroyer. To him, any attack to the Freiturnier is not tolerated and his Destroyer will defeat any adversary. The power of Hamel's Guardian will invoke fear amongst the enemies he encounters. This is... the Fury Guardian!_

_("TAKE THIS YOU A-HOLES FOR THINKING I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" *hits softly with his destroyer* -By Chung)_

_Fury Guardian's Quote: __**"Face my Destroyer!" **__(How about, __**no. **__**I'll face your damn destroyer whenever I want to! *hears chainsaw in the background* **__–By the NPC, Ariel "Hold it right there Ariel! Don't go cray-cray on me! Oh no, now I sound corny by saying "cray-cray". TwT Also, put that chainsaw away! I won't let you hurt my Pika-Chung! –reference to Rosamanelle when she says it- By Tsurara-chan)_

_**Guardian: Shooting Guardian Path  
**_

_(Oooooo favorite class right here for Chung! Dem abs for Deadly Chaser~ *fangirl squeals*-By Tsurara-chan)_

_**Specialty**_

_The Shooting Guardian uses the __**Silver Shooter**__ to deal lethal damage to his foes from afar. He can also act as a sniper for the party, as the Silver Shooter can also pierce any enemy within its long reach. (Use dem guns gir- I mean boy! Hahahaha….)_

_**Background**_

_While traveling, Chung realizes the shortcomings of the Destroyer's slow speed and how open he is to attacks while he himself attacks. As a result, he lightens his cannon and manufactures a second weapon to cover himself should he be open to attacks. _

_This weapon is called the "Silver Shooter". The Silver Shooter is enchanted with magic and can shoot through any target. As a result, the openings that the Destroyers offer when Chung attacks, makes the Silver Shooter a perfect complement to battle enemies with speed. _

_(Pew Pew Pew Pew! –By Chung when he is using his Silver Shooter)_

_Shooting Guardian's Quote: __**"Check these guns out!" **__(Whoa Chung, I think you went to far with that….)_

_**Guardian: Shelling Guardian Path  
**_

_(Dem grenades ._.)_

_**Specialty**_

_**Shelling Guardian**__ deals with heavy artillery and a wide range of heavy weapons from a distance, but can also inflict powerful blows at enemies in close range. Able to use cannon balls in a varied and continuous manner by leveraging the management of cannonballs so as to achieve the maximal firepower. _

_**Background**_

_In his quest to become a full-fledged protector of Hamel, Chung finds partial chronicles of a way to improve on the protective stone in his possession. Gathering knowledge on alchemy and explosives from all over Elrios, he can now get to work on redesigning his Destroyer. _

_Chung's pursuit proves successful as he becomes capable of dealing barrage attacks that are both intense and somewhat unpredictable in any combat range. This intensified firepower and newfound skills lend him the status of Shelling Guardian. _

_Shelling Guardian's Quote: __**"Face the power of Alchemy" **__(You know, that reminds me of Full Metal Alchemist…)_

_Now, which path would (you) he choose?! _

_(By the way, did you guys notice that Iron *coughs* Princess *cough cough* Paladin's promotional costume wears high heels?! O_O;;;;)_

**_NOTE: I do not mean to offend these characters, if you think I am, I am truly sorry. I only did this for humor purposes, so it wouldn't be, well, boring. Thank you for understanding._**

* * *

**Me: *yawns* The chapter is now finished! :'D  
**

**Chung: YAY! But you said I looked like a girl...**

**Me: But I did say I didn't mean it literally!**

**Chung: Good point. *sits down on his destroyer and drinks tea with Eve***

**Ara: Didn't this happen last time? Well, with Eve anyway... o.o**

**Me: Yup *sits down on a chair and drinks tea with them***

**Aisha: ...Y-you guys hugged me to death last time...**

**Everyone except Aisha: YUP! And we enjoyed it :P**

**Aisha: TwT**

**Eve: Care to join us for some tea guys? *sips tea***

**Everyone except Eve, Me, and Chung: Sure. *Now sipping tea***

**Rena: Well that escalated quickly... *sips tea***

**Raven: Yup.**

**Elsword: Why is it so peaceful all of a sudden?**

**Eve: Because I wanted everyone to sip some tea with us peasant. *sips tea then slaps Elsword through many walls***

**Elsword: x.x**

**Me: o.O; Okay then, well, did you guys enjoy the chapter?**

**Elgang except Elsword who is knocked out: Yup.**

**Chung: Especially me~ :D**

**Me: Well until next tim- *gets hit by a fridge***

**Aisha: *spits out tea and chokes* W-who d-did t-t-that...?**

**Eve: Me. I did that because it was too peaceful. We need some violence in our lives.**

**Raven: What the heck? Not in real life though...**

**Rena: True. I am an elf who has-**

**Aisha: Who has big boobs...**

**Rena: *spits tea and rages* I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AISHA! *starts chasing her***

**Aisha: Yikes! *starts running***

**Raven: *also spits tea and blushes deep red from what Aisha said about Rena***

**Eve: There. Violence. *covers Chung's ears* Children should not hear these things!**

**Chung: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE COVERING MY EARS.**

**Eve: Forget it. -.-**

**Ara: Well, I guess no surprise party again. *sighs***

**Me: *still knocked out***

**Ara: Phew, glad she didn't hear that...OH WAIT! TSU-CHAN NUUUUUUU! *tries to wake me up***

**Rena: COME BACK HERE! MOMMY IS NOT GOING TO HURT YOU AT ALL! *gets whip out and tries to tie Aisha up***

**Aisha: Oh. My. God. SOMEBODY HELP ME! QwQ *runs away crying***

**Elsword: *wakes up suddenly* Aisha, I'll save you!**

**Aisha: *runs into Elsword's arms crying* **

**Rena: *stops chasing and starts to takes pictures instead* How cuuuuuuute~! ^-^**

**Elsword: Don't worry, I am here now. *hugs Aisha tighter***

**Aisha: ^/^**

**Raven: Until next time, take some pictures of Elsword and Aisha, get some ice cream, do whatever, and relax.**

**Me: *knocked out cold* x.x**

**Ara: I think you are cold because a fridge is on you ^_^;**

**Everyone except Tsu-chan: Ja-nee!**

**Note: Surprise update! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I might do Ara next, even though she only has one job class right now, but who cares! The next chapter will all be about Ara! Give me tips or facts about her! Also, I think I will do chapters about everyone's 2nd jobs too. For now bai-bai and Happy Canada Day! (from Elsword xD Might be a little late with that though...)  
**

**See that review button down there? If you can't, I will be sad TwT. Come on~! I know you want to type a review in! :P**


End file.
